1. Describe the process for selecting candidates and how the program will place special emphasis on recruiting qualified women and minorities. The candidate selection process has been in place since the initiation of the program in 1997. Our mechanism for selection of candidates based on merit with consideration of diversity of race, gender, and age among the applicant pool. The Program is administered by the SPORE Director, Dr. Scott E. Kern. The emphasis is on recruitment of young or established investigators from the talented pool throughout the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions to direct their research career focus upon translational progress in colorectal and pancreatic cancer. The positions are advertised in official Johns Hopkins University and Hospital publications and in memoranda to department and division heads, and informal networking among the faculty throughout the institutions is also emphasized. The advertisements consist of the following: A. A description of the position (career development of new or established investigators that wish to redirect their efforts specifically in the area of translational research into colorectal and/or pancreatic cancer B. A statement that two positions are available, each offer $40,000/year of salary support C. A statement that candidates will be selected by the Career Development Committee with approval by the SPORE Steering Committee. D. A list of selection criteria and of the Committee members (see below). E. Applications are due by a set date each February, for starting dates of the following July 1. This distribution of dates has encouraged departments to cooperation with the SPORE to plan ahead, in order to protect the research time of the awardee and maximize their translational career. F. Inquiries should be made to Scott E. Kern, MD, Assoc. Professor of Oncology and Pathology, 451 Cancer Research Bldg., The Johns Hopkins Univ. School of Medicine, 1650 Orleans Street, Baltimore, MD 21231; Phone 410-614-3314, Fax 443-287-4653, email sk@ihmi.edu G. The Johns Hopkins University is an Equal Opportunity, Affirmative Action Employer. Minorities, women, Vietnam-era veterans, disabled veterans, and individuals with disabilities are encouraged to apply.